


Private Tour

by MarySue (tattooeddevil)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, One Night Stands, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/MarySue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We settled for a slow and sensual pace, arms tight around each other. I let my lips taste the skin on Tom’s neck and shoulders, before lifting my head again to receive his lips on mine. He half rolled onto me and placed hot kisses on my face and in my neck. I loved morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Tour

I woke up to a very bright, intruding ray of light on my face. I sighed in frustration and moved out of the ray a little. It was then that I felt the warm body pressed against mine, the heavy arm slung over my waist. I turned my head and squinted with one eye to see who was in my bed. One look at Tom’s sleeping face and all memories of the previous night came flooding back. The party, the the taxi ride, the sex. And not my bed, but Tom’s.

Oddly enough, I had no headache. I grinned to myself; we worked off the alcohol pretty good then. I closed my eyes again and snuggled up to Tom a bit more. I pulled the blankets up to my nose and took a deep, relaxing breath. I didn’t want to think about anything just yet. I just wanted to sleep. Tom’s body warmth and soft breathing gave me just that in a matter of only seconds.

The second time I awoke, it was by something tickling my nose. I tried to sweep it away with my hand, but all it did was stroke Tom’s chest. It stirred him awake a little and he shifted closer to me. His arm around my waist pulled me tighter to him.

‘Not yet… I don’t wanna get up…’

I smiled at the mumbled words. If I hadn’t fallen for Tom before, I would have now. A sleepy Tom Hiddleston is an adorable Tom Hiddleston. I pressed my nose in the crook of his neck, and with my eyes still closed, I shifted one leg over his and pulled him closer. I softly started to stroke his back and ass with my fingers until I felt his erection growing and hardening against my leg. I planted butterfly kisses on Tom’s neck and nibbled softly at the skin, the way I remembered him liking so much the night before. Tom moved his head so he could meet my lips with his. We shared a long and lazy kiss that left me wanting and no doubt very wet. I loved morning sex.

With a smooth movement I didn’t know I could pull off while still half-asleep, I pulled Tom’s hips to mine and with my leg over his hips, pulled him inside of me. Without opening our eyes we both sighed with pleasure.

‘Oh yeah… fuck, darling, that’s good….’

We settled for a slow and sensual pace, arms tight around each other. I let my lips taste the skin on Tom’s neck and shoulders, before lifting my head again to receive his lips on mine. He half rolled onto me and placed hot kisses on my face and in my neck. I could feel the heat building in my stomach, spreading out like a ball of fire through every nerve in my body, fueled by every thrust and every sigh from Tom. His fingers were pressed tightly in my flesh, caressing every inch of my body the way my hands were teasing and loving him. It was as if a wave of pleasure slowly pulled us under with every movements of our hips and every whispered word of lust and encouragement.

Tom buried his face in my neck with a soft groan and as if it were timed, I felt his orgasm hit just as the fire in my veins exploded within me. Riding it out, we snuggled closer together and fell asleep again, fully content.

I woke up a final time, to the sounds of pots and pans clanking in the distance. The scent of bacon reached my nostrils and I opened my eyes to look around the room. The bed was empty, clothes were strewn everywhere, and the clock said it was almost midday. I managed to put one and one together and realized Tom was making breakfast. Well, brunch, realy. I sat up and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to fully wake up. Even at almost midday I was not a morning person.

I got up out of bed and slipped on Tom’s shirt he left on the floor last night. There was an en-suite bathroom where I quickly brushed my hair, splashed some water in my face and rubbed a bit of toothpaste on my teeth in an attempt to get rid of any morning breath. I then went in search of the kitchen, where I found a very naked and very sexy Tom, working on the toast.

I grinned. ‘I have never had sexier toast.’

Tom turned around, smiling brightly. ‘And I have never had sexier company at breakfast.’

I sat down at the kitchen table and watched Tom cooking. It wasn’t awkward, thank god, but there was still something surreal about sitting in Tom Hiddleston’s kitchen after a night and morning of mind-blowing sex, watching him make breakfast in nothing but his birthday suit. It was a good thing I wasn’t easily flustered or it would have been a very different situation.

The kettle whistling pulled me from my musings and I watched Tom pour the tea. He then put everything on the table and before sitting down himself.

I laughed. ‘Are you seriously going to eat breakfast naked?’

He nodded like it was the most natural thing in the world. ‘Yeah. Is that a problem?’

I shook my head, still laughing. ‘No, not at all. But what if you spill something? Like jelly? Or juice?’

Tom grinned mischieviously. ‘I can think of a fun way to clean that up.’

A suggestive wink made me laugh again. ‘You’re insane.’

I grabbed a piece of toast and lathered the jelly on it, and nibbled at it, all the while looking around the apartment. I didn’t get a good look when we got in last night--priorities elsewhere as it were--and I now saw the amazing beauty of it. It reminded me what a crazy night it had been. I was sitting in a gorgeous apartment in London, having breakfast with the world’s sexiest man alive--he totally should have gotten that title, come on--after a hot and steamy night of sex. Alcohol might have been the catalyst for that, but one-night-stands don’t usually end in breakfast, do they?

‘Penny for your thoughts?’

I shook my head with a chuckle. ‘Nothing, sorry. Just marveling at your apartment.’

Tom laughed. ‘Next guided tour starts in half an hour, ma’am.’

I scowled at him playfully. ‘Yeah yeah yeah, I know. But you have to forgive me for not being used to all of this. My apartment is like, a quarter of the size of yours and I have a roommate! I’m not used to luxury like this.’

Tom blushed, a bashful smile playing along his lips. I couldn’t help but swoon a little inside. I knew perfectly well what this was, just a one-off, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t allowed to have some fun with it, did it?

I polished off my toast and finished my tea, before leaning my elbow on the table and smirking at Tom. ‘Any chance of a private tour a little earlier than planned?’

That startled a laugh out of Tom. ‘Insatiable.’

I shrugged. ‘You didn’t care last night. Or this morning.’

Tom pretended to consider that. And then he grinned. ‘One private tour it is then.’ He stood up to clear the table, still completely in the nude. And very quickly getting on board with the program, judging by the growing erection between his legs.

I carried our plates and cups to the kitchen and pressed up against Tom from behind after I set them down. ‘So how about it, mister Hiddleston?’

Tom turned and caught my lips in a bruising, promising kiss. ‘Patience is a virtue, my lady. Although you look far too delicious to keep waiting. I must warn you, it is a bit of a naughty tour.’

I smiled seductively and pressed my body closer against his. ‘How’s that?’

His hands slid under my shirt and caressed my back and ass. ‘No clothes allowed, I’m afraid.’

‘Hmmm, I like the sound of that…’

His hands started to unbutton the shirt while I planted soft kisses on his chest. I wrapped a hand around his hard-on and I grinned excitedly. What was it about this man that I just wanted to fuck his brains out?

Like I minded.


End file.
